Gaynor Combover
Gaynor Combover (born 42nd January 1782) is a Dragon located in the English isles and was Head Mistress of WSCC from 2012 to either 2k14 or 2k15. Her tenure as head mistress was noted for its difficulty and trauma, with many members of the establishment frequently calling for leadership elections to challenge her place as head mistress. She's also in the McGuinness Book of local records for having the largest vagina in area and circumference in all of Somerset, although her natural dragon heritage may have helped her reach this feat. She is also the first organism to have a race change, being the first trans-human originating as a dragon. Creation and Early Existence Combover was created by an evil wizard in the January of 1782. She was the wizard's first of many dragons that ravaged the small village or Porlock in the late 1700s. However in 1802 a brave knight defeated all the dragons except for Combover, sensing the good in her. Instead he took her under his wing, dressing her up in a horse outfit and pretending that she was his horse to avoid scaring the general public. For the next 42 years the pair became a courageous pair, saving the land from invaders on a regular basis. However in 1844 the brave knight died of Trench Foot following a very wet March. After this Combover went into hiding for the next selected period of time before realizing she wanted to be a real boy! Early Career Combover came out of hibernation after a few years in the mid 1980s and tried to make a children's show. It was set to be called Ganyor & Friends and was to be about a friendly dragon which amazed kids with boring and mundane activities and songs. Although it got many studios interested, it was decided that having a dragon as a main character in a pre-school show would be a bad influence due to Gaynor's uncontrollable frequent expulsions of flames from her mouth along with her uncontrollable tantrums on set. Despite this, the idea was kept in mind and eventually adapted into Barney & Friends with a dinosaur replacing the dragon and went on to be the most successful television show in the history of the Western World. Her next shot at fame was at trying to launch a successful cardigan store in Taunton, although sadly she did not properly anticipate how competitive the market in Taunton was for cardigan sales at the time. She began by setting up an illegal carboot sale in the Musgrove Hospital's carpark with her having the only store and the only saleable contents being that of cardigans. However she was promptly removed from the premises, with staff at the Musgrove deciding that it was most inappropriate for a dragon to be selling poorly knit cardigans in the carpark of a hospital along with the fact that she was taking up six valuable parking spaces needed for actual cars and she hasn't even paid ANY parking tickets whatsoever. Combover went on to decide that she wanted to be a human still and was not happy in a dragon's body. She sought medical advice all over the continent before finally finding the answers she needed in Williton Hospital.